Stride Gum
by VampyViolet
Summary: -crackfic- -twoshot- Light chews longlasting Stride Gum...but just how long does it last? Chew the second peice already, or we will find you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

No idea, watching stride gum commercial after Death Note. What my mind comes up with…I do not own Death Note, or Stride Gum. I couldn't really remember the _exact _words used from the anime, but I hope this is good enough. And my computer is super slow, and I didn't want to wait for it to load.

xxx xxx xxx

Light Yagami was sitting in his seat, awaiting the beginning of the entrance exam, and put a piece of Stride Gum in his mouth. He began chewing, and picked up his pencil.

"Student 1006, sit in your seat properly!" the advisor said.

Light turned his head back to meet the gaze of a pale, raven-haired guy sitting with his knees to his chest. It was an intense moment, but he wasn't sure why. Not just yet, anyway. He turned back to his exam, and worked, while chewing his flavor full gum.

xxx xxx xxx

DAYS PASS: Light was sitting next to the raven-haired student at the exam ceremony. He was still chewing Stride Gum, not exactly remembering when he put it in his mouth. He decided that since it still had a lot of flavor in it, it couldn't be that old…

"Light Yagami, son of chief Soichiro Yagami on the police force." The raven-haired student stated.

"Yes."

"I wanted to tell you a secret."

It's not everyday that a stranger tells you that they want to share a secret. However, Light was partially interested in what the man had to say, so he answered.

"I can keep a secret." He said.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm L."

This man was L? Impossible. If the man was really L, he wouldn't just come out and say it, would he? Unless this was some kind of plot to get more evidence that he was Kira. Light was pondering what to say next, when the speaker called his name to give his speech. But not only his name, another name too.

_Hideki Ryuga. _

That was an all too familiar name. It was the same name as the pop-idol that Sayu liked so much, Light recalled. He stood up, and walked to the podium. He was surprised to see that the raven was following him there.

xxx xxx xxx

After the two had delivered the speech, the ceremony had gone quickly, and he was walking home.

"Hello, Light." L said, approaching him from behind.

"Hello."

"I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other more over tennis some time."

"Sounds good, Hideki."

L walked over to a black…_limo_, and stepped inside it, after saying a quick "goodbye, Light-kun."

Light continued chewing his Stride Gum, and began walking home again. A fairly short man walked up to him.

"Are you 'Light Yagami?'" he asked.

"Yes."

"GET HIM!"

A taller man appeared, and they pinned him to a wall. They took his much abused, and still flavorful Stride Gum, and ran off.

"Oww!" Light moaned in pain.

He now had a black eye, and possibly a broken wrist. What was that about anyway?

xxx xxx xxx

"_Stride Gum; chew the second piece already, or we will find you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Death Note, or Stride Gum!!!

xxx xxx xxx

Light Yagami sat at his desk, writing equations with his right hand, writing names in the Death Note with his left hand, and eating potato chips. He peered into the bag, a studied the screen of the small TV hidden there. They showed a criminal's face and name, but then went to commercial. After an ad for some new type of cereal, the screen showed him walking home after the ceremony.

_What the hell? _He thought.

The screen then showed him being mugged for his gum. The short man, and the muscular man were now running away. Light glared at the potato chip bag, and threw it out the window. Then he realized what he had just done. His eye twitched.

xxx xxx xxx

L was smiling as he watched Light throw the bag out the window. Soichiro was dumbfounded. And then, Watari called L.

"L, a short man, and a muscular man said they came to see Hideki Ryuga," he said.

"Send them up."

The two men walked into the room. L stood up, and pulled a large handful of American cash.

"Thank-you for using Light Yagami in your commercial." L said.

"Yes, well our sale percentage has been raised by five percent." The short man said, before the Stride Gum workers left the room.

"What was that about, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Chief Yagami, either your son was hiding something in that bag, or he got mad at a bag of potato chips."

xxx xxx xxx

"_Stride Gum; chew the second piece already, or we will find you."_


End file.
